The Guardian
by Meldis97
Summary: A girl who is asked to go and guide and protect the company of Thorin. While she is doing that she starts to have feelings for Thorin and doesn't know how to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of the night a lone figure on a horse dressed in black road into the shire. She urged her horse onward, until they reached a hobbit's home. She jumps from the horse's back and walks up to the door and inside the home a meeting of 13 dwarves a hobbit and wizard where in the dining room. The wizard was starting to worry where the girl was. Then they heard a knock on the door, Thorin looks up at the wizard and says, "Were you expecting anyone else." The wizard who was looking quite sheepish got up to go answer the door where a person was waiting impatiently.

He opened the door to let that said person in. "Ah, you made it, I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Well, I would of came sooner if you told me about it earlier then you did Gandalf. Not to mention how vague your directions were," she said while scowling at the wizard.

That is when she noticed everyone there staring at them, then Gandalf noticed as well. "Oh, where are my manners, Arishel this is Thorin Oakenshield the leader of our company. Everyone this is Arishel, she will be joining us on our quest."

"I told you to find the fourteenth member of the company not a fifthteenth member." Thorin scowled at Gandalf, then looks to the girl. "You can leave, my lady since we don't need you slowing us down or causing unnecessary problems."

Arishel glares at him and says, "First things first, you can call me Ari and I am someone who is not to be ordered around and treated like a weak girl who can not take care of herself. I know how to wield a weapon and take care of myself. I have traveled all over Middle-Earth."

Gandalf steps in and says, "Thorin she will be a member of this company whether you like or not and she is here on my behalf. She is a valuable asset to this company, she knows the land far better than anyone else."

"Fine have your way," Thorin sighs "but I will not be responsible for her." Gandalf nods to Thorin and turns back to Ari and asks, "What are your weapons."

She looks at him and smirks, "I specialize in the bow and arrows and dual swords. I can hold my own with a sword and daggers." After that everyone disperses about the house trying to find a comfortable place to sleep for the night.

Ari after putting her stuff down walks into the parlor and finds a comfy chair in the corner the right of the fireplace. When she was about to fall asleep when she heard a deep voice start to hum. She open her eyes and saw that everyone was in the same room and that it was Thorin who started to sing a song of a time passed in a sorrowful tone. Ari fell asleep listening to the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy you guys like my story, this is my first.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit as much as I wish but it belongs to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien. Arishel and her horse are my creation.**

The next thing she knew was being shaken by someone, don't people know not to wake me up. Without opening her eyes she punches in the direction she thinks the person is standing and hits her target, upon the grunt she hears. Ari finally opens her eyes to see who she hit and sees that it was Thorin. He was glaring at her and she just smirks saying, "People have learned to not wake me." She looks over at Gandalf to see him stifling a laugh.

When Ari turned back to Thorin she saw he was walking away barking out orders for everyone to get ready to leave. So she decided to go and change in the bathroom. Once she saw that it was open she quickly went in and locked the door after she grabbed her bag. Once inside she pulled out a blue tunic and black leggings and put them on after she took off her pervious clothes. When that was done she brushed her long dark red hair and put in a few braids, then pinned them back so her hair was out of her face.

On her way out she caught her reflection in the mirror and saw her piercing silver eyes and soft pale complexion. Wondering how someone like her even exists. With parents from different races who hate each other, she frowns and turns a way.

Then she went out into the hallway to see two young dwarves messing around and shook her head and went to get her weapons and put them on. Then she went outside after picking up a few apples and putting some in her bag. Once outside she went to her black horse, "Rivorn did you miss me, do want an apple" getting a whinny and shake of the head, so she gave him the apple.

"It looks like it is going to be a long journey my friend," Ari says while rubbing his neck. She then hears heavy footsteps and turns around to see that it is Thorin. She just stares at him waiting for him to say something.

Rudely says, "If you make any trouble among my company you are gone." Then he walks away without a response from Ari, who just sighs and turns back around to put her saddle on her horse and tighten everything so anything doesn't fall off. When she was done she looked to see everyone coming out the door.

Ari got on her horse and followed every one down the road towards Bywater to get ponies for the dwarves. When they get there they pay for the ponies and load them up. Once on the road the dwarves begin a bet on whether or not Bilbo will come.

"Hey Ari, do you think Bilbo will come or not?" smirked Kili.

Smiling, "Oh, I don't know. I think he will come." They rode on for a little while when she heard a distant voice, she couldn't make it out so she stopped to listen. When she stopped she could hear the voice saying wait.

Looking at the company, "Stop." Grumbling they stopped and faced her, but then noticed someone saying wait, so they sat there waiting and soon enough Bilbo Baggins comes running into sight. Bilbo going up to Balin and handing him the contract. "I signed it."

Balin looked over the contract to make sure, "Everything seems to be order, welcome Bilbo Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

With an annoyed look and says, "Give him a pony." Then turns around to continue on. Much to Bilbo's chagrin, he is pulled up by Fili and Kili and placed on a little pony with light hair.


End file.
